


Let Me Go

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvelous can't get over the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> Because they sat me down and forced me to write.

Basco's hands grip his hips, nails digging in deep, leaving little half moons in sensitive skin. It feels like a memory, like these marks have been there many times before, barely having time to fade before they're fresh and new again.

Marvelous jerks, his own nails pressing into Basco's scalp, dragging just the way Basco likes it. Just a little bit of pain, enough to make his breath hitch through his nose. Marvelous can feel it against his skin, the sharp exhale over the sensitive space between his hips. His grip on Basco's hair tightens, and he almost moves his head, almost guides his movements. The last time he tried that Basco's kept him going for hours, until it was painful, until he had to beg for Basco to let him get off.

So Marvelous does he best to simply grip and tug and scratch. Do things he knows Basco likes, because a happy Basco is always better than a grumpy Basco.

As if reading his thoughts, Basco bobs his head, taking Marvelous deeper into his mouth, like he's rewarding his good behavior. It's Marvelous' turn to gasp, head falling back against the headboard. He bites his lip, holding back a groan. Basco keep drawing him deeper, until his dick is pressed to the back of his throat.

Marvelous has to take one hand out of Basco's hair so he can bite his own palm. He pants hard through his nose, toes curling in the sheets. Basco takes him in as deep as he can, rolling his tongue once and then pulling back completely, drawing a low whine from Marvelous' throat.

The frustration is short lived, because Basco crawls up him a moment later, kissing and biting a red trail up over his stomach and chest. He leaves a dark bruise over one collarbone, grinding their hips together as he gathers Marvelous' wrists together. He lifts Marvelous' arms above his head, until his hands can grip the headboard.

"Don't let go."

Marvelous nods, beyond coherent words, and grips hard, restrained by Basco's sheer force of will.

Basco lifts himself up, keeping their eyes locked as he guides Marvelous' dick between his legs. He hovers there, hands pressing down against Marvelous' ribs, making it hard for him to fill his lungs. Her somehow manages to draw enough breath to choke out a single word, the word he knows Basco is waiting for.

"Please."

 

Marvelous cries out into the darkness, begging for something that won't come, begging at a memory long passed. He blinks at the darkness, legs trembling, tangled in his sheets. His arms are straining, and he realizes he's gripping at his headboard, still holding on tight, still waiting for Basco to tell him he can let go.

He coughs, the feeling of Basco's hands pressing against his chest still lingering, like he's freshly bruised. His cough turns into a whine, a sound he now only makes in the lonely darkness of his room.

Marvelous kicks the sheets from his legs, reaching to grab his Mobirates from his bedside. He flips it open, staring at the numbers as his free hand moves over his hips, fingers circling around his dick. He works up a fast rhythm, then finally dials the numbers he'll always know by heart.

"Hello?"

Marvelous gasps, the sound of that voice making his back arch sharply. He bites his lip like he used to do. Whines through his nose like he used to do.

The voice hesitates, and when it speaks again it's low and weary. "Marvey-chan, you have to stop doing this."

Marvelous chokes on a moan, hips thrusting with a need he can't fulfill on his own. He hates himself, almost as much as he hates the man on the other end of the call. He hates his weakness, hates the fact that he can't move on.

" _Please_."

Basco sighs, but his voice becomes more gentle, low and sweet, just like it used to be. "Come on, Marvey-chan. Come for me."

Marvelous swallows his moan as his hips jerk through his climax. He doesn't even wait until he's come down to snap his Mobirates closed. Doesn't say goodbye before he flings it at the wall.

Doc can fix it in the morning.


End file.
